You make me Dizzi
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: What happens when Kenny's laptop gets destroyed? When an evil enterprise wants to control bit-beasts and trap them in PCs? A mysterious girl with the power to control bit-beasts? Could this be? A romance fic about our little Kenny?
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Luna here, here's my first real Beyblade story. Hopefully you'll see I'm not such a bad person :p Of course I don't own Beyblade. If I did, there would be more bare-chested Kais and Reis.oooh.*ahem* Enjoy.  
  
You make me dizzi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was so hot that the boys decided to go swim in the lake. Its water was crystal clear, the most beautiful lake of the city. Because of the ever- growing industrialization, such beautiful sight barely exist anymore. Almost no one knew this place existed, so it was 'their' special place.  
  
"Watch it!" Kenny yelled as water splashed everywhere. Takao, Max and Rei were playing volleyball in the water while Kenny was working on his laptop as usual, and Kai was.elsewhere I guess. He'd never join the fun.  
  
"You know, Kenny, you should leave that laptop alone for once and come swim with us!" Takao suggested.  
  
"Thanks, but I really should finish this." Kenny replied.  
  
"Well it would be faster if I didn't have to spell-check everything!" Dizzi said. "Hey, my grammar is excellent!"  
  
"Sure, as excellent as Kai's social skills!" she replied as a joke.  
  
"Why you.."  
  
" I think Kenny needs to cool down a bit, don't you think so, Max?" Takao said with a grin.  
  
" I think you're right." Max replied with the same grin. He grabbed Kenny's laptop and put it away, and Takao and him both grabbed Kenny's legs and arms.  
  
"Hey.hey! Stop! You're not gonna." Splash! Kenny was thrown in the lake, fully clothed. Takao and Max jumped right back, and along with Rei, they were having fun splashing him and pretending to drown him.  
  
" Very funny, guys! I'll get ya for that!" The four of them were friendly fighting, laughing and having fun.  
  
" Oh goody, now even Kenny has sunk to their level. Luckyli I'm here to keep the average IQ up!" Dizzi said. "Uh? Guys, we've got visitors!"  
  
Two fancy clothed men approached. The boys stopped playing and watched them, wondering how they knew about their special place.  
  
"So that's the place, uh?" The first one asked.  
  
"Yes, it will be perfect!"  
  
Takao got out of the lake and grabbed his Pokemon towel. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You better enjoy this place while you can, kids, cause next week we'll begin working on this place."  
  
"Working on? What's that mean?" Rei asked.  
  
"It means we're gonna build a mall here, and a parking lot."  
  
Max gasped. "You can't do this!! This OUR special place!!"  
  
" Sorry kids, but it's gonna be OUR shopping place now!"  
  
"Those guys are definitely rude!"  
  
"Who said that?" One of the men asked.  
  
"That's Dizzi, the bit-beast inside my laptop!"  
  
" A talking computer, how..convenient." The two men took some notes and returned to their big fancy black car.  
  
"I can't believe this! Humans are so selfish! All they care about is making more money. It's obvious those men are already rich! Why would they need even more money??" Dizzi said as Kenny picked his laptop up.  
  
"I don't know Dizzi, I just don't know."  
  
******  
  
The boys returned to their hotel room, Kai was there, looking out the window. He didn't even turn around when he heard them enter. But then he noticed something was wrong: the four boys were so quiet! They never shut up usually!  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked, not that he really cared.  
  
" Our lake! They want to make a parking lot out of it!!" Takao was really upset.  
  
" That's what's making you so upset? You can't stop progress. Humans will eventually destroy this world, and there's nothing we can do about it!"  
  
"Well we're not about to quit so easily! Right, guys?" Takao turned to his friends.  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
" You're wasting your time! Why would those people care about what four pathetic kids think about this?"  
  
" We're not giving up before we tried! We'll go see those men and try to talk this out." "And where exactly do you suggest we find these men, Takao?" Rei asked.  
  
"Err.I don't know but we'll find something!"  
  
" Good luck, you'll need it!" Kai left the room.  
  
" Everyone looks gloomy, let's do something to cheer you up a bit, boys!" Dizzi suggested.  
  
" Let's order room service!!!" Food always cheers Takao up.  
  
"Oh goodie.-_-; Luckily you're not paying for all this." Dizzi said.  
  
"I'm soaking wet, thanks to you guys! I'll hang my clothes outside" Kenny stepped on the balcony, put his shirt and shorts on the border. As he was turning back, he noticed how beatiful the sunset was that day.  
  
" Whatcha thinking about, chief?" Dizzi asked, from nearby.  
  
"Me? No..nothing."  
  
"Ok, but you might want to come inside, a boy wearing nothing but boxers watching the sunset on a balcony seems kinda weird." Kenny blushed as he realized she was right, and stepped inside.  
  
"Kenny, where have you been? Food's here!" Takao said as the three other boys were already pigging out on everything.  
  
"Save some for me!"  
  
"Shouldn't we leave some for Kai, too?" Rei asked, between two bites.  
  
" Nah! Serves him right for leaving before dinner! Besides, I'm sure he's eating alone somewhere!" Max replied, stealing the last piece of chicken before Takao grabbed it. "Hey! I add my eyes on that one!!"  
  
"Come and get it then!" Takao chased Max who was holding the chicken in is mouth around the room as Rei and Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
Kai came back a while later, he didn't comment about how the boys didn't leave him food, nor about the mess in the room. All he wanted was to take a shower. He noticed the bathroom door was locked, as Max was currently in the shower. That got him annoyed, he frowned and returned to his chair near the window.  
  
"Hey, five guys and only one bathroom. By the way, Kai, I'm next!" Takao told Kai, only annoying him even more. Stupid Takao, he never shuts up! Especially when no one wants to hear him!  
  
Just then, Max was heard screaming. He rushed out of the bathroom like he's seen a ghost. " Monster! Monster in the bathroom!"  
  
"Whatcha talking about? There's nothing in here." They all inspected the bathroom, exept Kai, who hadn't moved at all when he heard Max screaming. The shower was still running, and everything looked okay.  
  
"You're seeing things, Max! There's nothing that ressembles a monster here." Rei said. "You do realize you're naked, right?"  
  
"Eeek!" Max's face got red and slammed the bathroom door close, totally embarrassed.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kai thought. Max was a pretty cute kid though. But hanging around Takao just made him more hyper-active.  
  
"Ok, we're five, and there's only two beds. One of us will have to sleep on a chair or something." Rei said.  
  
" I think we all know who will never accept to be sleeping in someone else's bed." Takao said. Every looks turned to Kai. "Hummpf!" was all Kai said and turned away.  
  
Everyone was sleeping, exept Kai. He just sat there, arms and legs crossed, in the dark. He watched his 'comrades' sleeping. Takao was ungracefully snoring, while Max cuddled him from behind, probably dreaming about his mommy or something. Rei was actually sleeping normally, and Kenny had his legs sticking out of the covers, and hadn't removed his glasses. His laptop was near him on the table. Kai noticed it was opened. Kenny usually turns it off at night, did he forget? No, the screen just opened. Which means..  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked. No replies. "Yes, you know who I'm talking to."  
  
"Uh, me? Nothing. I couldn't sleep, that's all." Dizzi replied. She actually managed to turn the laptop on.  
  
"If you say so." Kai closed his eyes and tried to sleep. If Dizzi had a face, he could have seen she was really watching Kenny from over , or was that more like 'watching over Kenny'? 


	2. Chapter 2

Why is this fic under 'romance' you ask? Well the romance is yet to come, but it'll be there!  
  
You make me Dizzi Chapter 2  
  
"So that's why you can't destroy our lake!!" After searching the entire phonebook, Takao and the gang finally found the company who wanted to turn their lake into a parking lot: Megalo Enterprises. By dodging guards, they made their way to the same two men from yesterday, who appeared to be brothers. Aki and Eki were their names.  
  
"We've told you already, kids! There is nothing you can do about this. The lake will become a mall and a parking lot, whether you like it or not! That's the way business works!" Aki, the oldest brother said. Takao frowned and held out his beyblade at him.  
  
"We'll decide this with a Beyblade battle! If I win, you leave our lake alone!"  
  
"The grown-ups' world doesn't revolve around pathetic toys! Now scram, before I get angry!"  
  
"What a jerk!" Aki and Eki reacted at the sound of Dizzi's voice.  
  
"The talking laptop! Mind if we take a look, kid?"  
  
"Hands off! No one takes Dizzi from me!" Kenny held back his laptop.  
  
"Tell you what kid, if you give us this talking laptop, we wont destroy the lake!"  
  
"Never! I won't give Dizzi to anyone!"  
  
"You tell 'em, chief!" Dizzi replied.  
  
"Beside, you can't be trusted. You'd probably take Dizzi and destroy the lake anyway!" Rei replied. These two men didn't look trustable, allright!  
  
"Don't you get it? Dizzi isn't a talking computer! She's a bit beast trapped inside my laptop!"  
  
Aki thought of something. If computers could operate themselves, he wouldn't have any job to do, and the cash would come rolling in without him having to lift a finger. They could even try to find out the secret of trapping bit-beasts into computers, and forcing them to do all the computer job. People would pay a fortune to have this! Sweet!  
  
"I swear kids, give me this 'Dizzi' and I won't touch the lake! Honest! I'll even pay you! Name your price!"  
  
"NO! Dizzi is not on sale! Let's go guys!"  
  
"As you wish! We'll make a parking lot out of this lake, and everyone will know you add a chance to stop it, but you refused to give up a pathetic common object for it!"  
  
"You know, he may have a point there, chief!" Max shyly replied.  
  
" DIZZI IS NOT A COMMON OBJECT! SHE'S A LIVING BEING!!" With that, Kenny left the room, clenching his laptop, soon followed by Takao, Max and Rei.  
  
"Max! What were you thinking? Saying a thing like this!" Rei said, as they were running out the building, chasing Kenny.  
  
" This might have been our only hope of saving the lake, that's why!"  
  
" Kenny won't give Dizzi up, and we don't know what those men would have done to her! We're just gonna have to find another way!" Takao said.  
  
Up in the building, Aki and Eki were watching the boys running down the street. " They had their chance! We're gonna make the greatest parking lot ever, and that talking-thinking computer is gonna do our dirty work for us! No one refuses Aki something! I'm gonna get that laptop no matter what!"  
  
Back at the hotel. Max apologized to Kenny about what he said.  
  
"What did I tell ya? Simple kids don't have the power to stop a big enterprise like Megalo." Kai said, as cold as always.  
  
" We haven't given up just yet, Kai!" Takao replied.  
  
" You are so stubborn!"  
  
Night. Same as the last night, two beds, five boys. Takao with Max, exept this time Max was the one snoring and Takao was eating his pillow in his sleep. Rei was as normal as ever, and Kenny held his laptop close to him. Kai watched the scene, when he heard a noise. The noise of someone picking the lock. Someone was trying to break into their room?? Kai stood behind the door as someone entered.He tripped him, and quickly opened the lights. He grabbed the man's collar and pushed him to the wall.  
  
" Trying to break into our room, uh?" The man was dressed in black, and seemed like a regular burglar.He was afraid of Kai, and Kai knew it.  
  
" Who sent you!?" Kai yelled as he shook the man. " M..M..Megalo Enterprises.They wanted me to steal a laptop for them." His voice shaked with fear. All the noise had woken the other boys up, who watched the whole scene.  
  
"A burglar!" Takao gasped.  
  
" And here's for Dizzi!" Kenny held his laptop close. "You're not getting her!"  
  
Kai threw the man out of the room. "Now scram!!" The man fleed as soon as possible, thankful Kai didn't beat him up.  
  
"Thank you, Kai! You saved Dizzi!" Kenny smiled at him.  
  
" I couldn't care less about her! I did it only to prevent our team's data to fall into the wrong hands. Now you know these guys at Megalo Enterprises manage to track you down! We'll have to check out of here tomorrow and find some other place."  
  
" Hey, they probably found us by searching all of the hotels' database. Does that mean that we're not gonna be able to stay at any hotel?" Rei asked.  
  
" Precisely." Kai nodded. " Unless we give them Dizzi, that is."  
  
" NO!! I won't." Kenny started.  
  
" Calm down! We can't give our data away, and we can't give them a bit-beast with attitude either. Protect her, Kenny. That's all you can do. Next time, I'm not gonna interfere, you'll have to protect her." With that, Kai returned to his usual chair.  
  
" Kai did something good for once."  
  
" Yeah, it's scary to think those Aki and Eki guys can find us anywhere."  
  
" Dizzi's in good hands, chief. Don't worry!"  
  
" SHUT UP!!" was heard from the bedroom.  
  
" I think that's Kai's way of saying we should return to bed!"  
  
***  
  
" The burglar we sent didn't succeed! And now those kids checked out of the hotel, and we can't find them anywhere!" Eki reported to his brother.  
  
" Curses! Allright then! Instead of starting the parking lot next week, we're starting it today!!"  
  
The team had returned to their special place, even Kai came, but stayed alone behind them. Looking at the beautiful lake may give them an idea to stop the two evil brothers' plan. Or at least they could enjoy the view while they still could. Suddenly, rumbling sounds were heard. All turned to look, as a dozen bulldozers suddenly appeared.  
  
" No! What is the meaning of this?" Takao thought out loud.  
  
" We couldn't wait to destroy your precious lake, so we decided to start working on it today!" Aki proudly said as he got out of his car.  
  
"How could you! You lousy."Max started.  
  
" Move it!! If you don't, our bulldozers will run over you!" He sounded serious.  
  
" We're not moving!" Takao, Kenny, Rei and Max stood between the lake and the bulldozers without moving. Kai just watched.  
  
"You asked for it!" Aki gave the order, and the bulldozers slowly approached our heros. All didn't move a muscle.  
  
"You're wasting your time! If you stay there, you'll get run over! Move!" Kai was right. Those bulldozers didn't seem intimidated one bit. They still approached.and approached.  
  
"Um.Chief?" Dizzi's voice said.  
  
"Not now, Dizzi!"  
  
" KENNY!!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenny's eyes searched for his laptop. He had left it on the ground, around tall grass.No one could see it was there. And now the bulldozers were about to run over it.  
  
"Kenny! Freaking HELP ME!!!!!!" Dizzi could only watch in horror the giant wheel which stepped on the laptop, breaking the screen, and destroying every single circuits inside.  
  
" DIZZI!!!" Kenny rushed to the remainings of his laptop, as the others were forced to move as well, as the bulldozers were definitely not going to stop and were only inches from their faces.  
  
" Hahahaha! Take that, you stupid kids! What's this? CRAP! You destroyed the laptop! There goes my dream of a thinking computer!" Aki yelled at the driver when he saw Kenny picking up the pieces of his laptop.  
  
"Dizzi!! Say something!! Dizzi!!" No replies. Kenny started to sob, and hit the ground with his fist several times as tears rushed down his cheeks. The others watched with aching hearts, as bulldozers were tearing down trees, digging holes everywhere, and throwing dirt and rocks down their once beautiful lake. They had lost.  
  
"Come on chief, let's go." Holding down his own tears, Takao saw that Kenny was in shock, and couldn't do anything else but cry. He picked him up in his arms, and started to walk home, followed by the others. Kai could have said something like "I told you so" but he didn't.  
  
"They didn't get what they wanted, but neither did we."  
  
***  
  
How's that? Like the story so far? See ya in chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

You make me Dizzi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Takao put Kenny in his bed and closed the door. The gang sat around the table, none said a word. The only sound heard was Kenny's sobbing which was so loud it made everybody feel uncomfortable. The sobbing finally stopped, he had finally falled asleep.  
  
"Poor Kenny. I wish we could do something." Takao said.  
  
"How about buying a new laptop?" That was all Max could find.  
  
"That won't bring Dizzi back. She's gone." Rei said softly.  
  
There would be no more precious info about opponents' bit-beasts, no more data collecting and most of all, no more sarcastic comments about anything. Things would be quite different from now on.  
  
" It's not like the team can't survive without that laptop, and Kenny will survive as well. Beside, what happened was his own fault." Kai sat, eyes closed, arms crossed. Takao suddenly got up and to everyone's surprise, including Kai's, he punched Kai.  
  
"You don't know anything!! Who cares about a dumb laptop!? That bond Kenny shared with Dizzi, it's gone!! You never lived such a deep frienship with anyone, so how would you know!? You're just a cold bastard who lives alone and will die alone!!!"  
  
Kai froze at Takao's speech for a second, holding his hurted cheek. Takao has never dared to touch him, or even raise the voice at him. Kai pushed Takao to the floor, and left the room without saying a word.  
  
" You okay, Takao?" Rei helped him up.  
  
"Yeah, I just couldn't control myself. What Kai said was way too harsh, I..I just.." Takao was surprised at his own actions.  
  
"It's okay, Takao. Kai will forgive you..once he's done beating the crap out of you!!" Max said, unsure if he meant this as a joke or not. But it turns out Kai never said a word about this again, much to Takao's relief.  
  
One week had passed since the laptop incident. The lake had been completely filled up and the construction of the mall had already begun. Kenny hadn't talk for a few days, but now he was starting to speak again, everyone was happy about that. He was still depressed, but who could blame him? The good thing was that they could at least use hotels again. So, Takao and Kenny were walking around town, looking for good adversaries for Takao. After all, without Dizzi's tips, competition would be a bit harder, so training would be good. They found a bunch of kids playing beyblade in an alley.  
  
"Those guys are just amateurs, I can't play against them." As Takao was leaving, the kids' voices caught his attention.  
  
"Woah! I lose again!"  
  
"That girl is really something!"  
  
"She managed to beat everyone!"  
  
"Sounds like a challenge, Takao?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's see who it is!"  
  
They approached the group, and found the girl the kids were talking about. She was very pretty and seemed older than everyone else. She had long purple hair, a light white silk dress and add several markings on her skin, kinda like Kai's. She sure didn't look like someone who'd like beyblading! But she did. She noticed the two boys and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, I've heard you're good! I'm Takao, let's battle, ok?"  
  
"No thanks. But I'll gladly play against your little friend there." she said, pointing to Kenny.  
  
"Uh? Why me? I'm not very good. And besides, I don't have my blade with me."  
  
"Is that so? I still want to play against you! Meet me in the park at sundown!" The girl walked away.  
  
"Aww.Do I really have to."  
  
"Whatcha talking about, Chief? A totally cute girl invited you for a date and you're not sure if you wanna go? Are you crazy??"  
  
" Wha? A..a..date? You sure? It just sounded like a battle to me." Kenny blushed.  
  
"Sure, she made it look like she just wanted a battle, but believe me, that girl has her eyes set on you!"  
  
"Stop teasing, Takao!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Kenny ignored what Takao was saying and walked home. He couldn't believe a word of it. That girl wanted to battle him just because she wanted an easy victory, or humilate him, or make fun of him. Yeah. That had to be it. A date? Yeah right. Who'd want a date with a little nerd. Surely not girls pretty as her. And boy, was she pretty!! Kenny had never seen a girl that pretty. Pretty and nerd don't go together. Sundown came. Takao had told everyone what happened.  
  
"Aren't you going to your date, chief?" Max asked.  
  
"It is NOT a date. And I'm not going! I don't want that girl to make fun of me."  
  
"Allright, so it's probably not a date like Takao said."Rei started. "But if that girl insisted on battling you, there's probably a reason. And if you wanna know that reason, you have to go."  
  
"I guess you're right..but there's a problem! I'M SO SHY AROUND GIRLS!"  
  
" Ha ha! So that's why! Well.you're gonna have to face your fears! Tell us what happened once you come back!" Takao decided that Kenny should go alone, but he was the only one who really believed this was a date.  
  
Kenny got to the designated place, but no signs of the girl.  
  
"I knew it. She was just making fun of me." He turned around to leave, and came face to face with the girl. She was SO beautiful! He immediately blushed and got all embarrassed.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would come. I'm glad you did. Well, shall we battle?" The girl said with a smile.  
  
"Su..sure." Kenny was shy, but he wanted to make a good impression. He'd try to win.  
  
He and the girl got around the small dish standing in the middle of the park. The girl wasn't tense at all, unlike Kenny, who was shaking, sweating and not able to think straight. He wasn't afraid to lose, he just couldn't handle girls!  
  
"You ready?" She asked, sounding confidant.  
  
" Y..yeah."  
  
"Let's go!!" Both released their blade, the girl's began to chase Kenny's instantly, he only seemed to be able to dodge. It banged Kenny's blade a few times.  
  
" I have to concentrate! Come on, Kenny! At least put up a fight!" he thought.  
  
"What's the matter? I'm sure a cute boy like you can do better!" At the word 'cute' Kenny lost all concentration, which allowed the other blade to knock his off the stadium. All those emotions inside were too much for him, he fainted.  
  
A few minutes later, he regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he saw the girl leaning over him with a concerned look. "Gaaah!"  
  
He sat down instantly and his face got all red. The girl giggled. "Sorry I scared you! But you're the one who scared me, fainting like this! Are you ok?"  
  
" Um yeah..Sorry about that.Well, you've won, I was no match for you. I'll be on my way now." As Kenny was leaving, the girl grabbed his arm, startling Kenny.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
"Er..you've won. What more do you want from me." Kenny didn't understand that girl. Why she would challenge a nobody she just met was already weird, but the fact that she didn't want to let him go after she had won was beyond him.  
  
" Would you like some ice cream or something? I was thinking we could you know..hang out."  
  
Okay, this had to be a dream. Kenny fainted again.  
  
***  
  
Could a girl really be liking Kenny? See ya next chapter! Random stuff : At first I thought the new look of the characters in Beyblade2002 was weird, but after seeing Max.he's soo damn cute!!!! Don't you just want to hug him and cuddle him and bring him home? Awww. *ahem* enough for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

You make me Dizzi  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back at the hotel, Takao and friends were watching TV and eating pizza (Max insisted on buying some). Takao wouldn't let anyone take the remote when he was watching anime.  
  
"Come on Takao, this is boring!" Rei was trying to get the remote away from him.  
  
"No way! We're finally gonna see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's real identities!!"  
  
"Takao.you mean..you never actually realized they are Haruka and Michiru??" Max couldn't believe it..  
  
"Aww! Thanks for the spoilers, Max!" Takao said, really serious.  
  
" Takao, you're the biggest idiot I've ever seen!" Kai said, exasperated.  
  
"What? What did I say??" Everyone sweatdropped. The sun was now completely gone, and small little stars were slowly appearing.  
  
"Umm..I wonder what's taking Kenny so long." Max wondered. " He should have been back by now."  
  
" What if that girl is actually a kidnapper?! Who knows what she might do to him!"  
  
" Takao..You watch too much TV." Rei said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
***  
  
When Kenny recovered, the girl really did take him for ice cream! Kenny was so surprised! Then it turned out that she didn't have any money -_-; , so Kenny had to pay. But he didn't mind, he had a new friend, a female friend! He never had a female friend before, girls were never interested in him.  
  
" That was fun, but I should be going now, my friends are probably waiting for me." Kenny said. All fun things must end, after all.  
  
" Wait! Aren't the stars beautiful?" Kenny turned his gaze to the sky, like his friend just had. "Stars are like diamonds in the sky. Shining like a million bit-beasts." She giggled a bit, then stopped. "Um, you must think I'm strange, talking about stars at a moment like this."  
  
"No, not at all. I love stars too." Kenny smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Well, let's get you home to your friends now." Both started walking back to Kenny's hotel, talking about various things on the way. The two of them shared a lot of interests.  
  
"Well, you're home now. Thanks again for the ice cream. I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Wait! You haven't even told me your name yet!"  
  
" My name? It's.a secret." With that, she began walking away.  
  
"What a mysterious girl."  
  
Kenny walked back to his room, were his friends were waiting for him, wanting to know every detail of the story.  
  
"So? So? What happened? What happened? Did you hold hands? Uh? Uh?"  
  
"Stop that, Takao! You're making Kenny blush!" Rei said, which was true. Kenny's face was all red.  
  
"So what really happened, Kenny!?" Max asked, all excited about his friend's day.  
  
"Nothing really! I lost the battle!" Here Kenny blushed. " Then she invited me for some ice cream, then walked me home. That's all really!" Takao and Max both looked at each other, with a mutual grin.  
  
" Looks like a date to me!"  
  
"Kenny's got a girlfriend!"  
  
The little boy blushed even more. "No! It's not like that at all! We."  
  
"Come here you!!" Still grinning, Takao headlocked Kenny and gave him a noogie. The boys laughed and teased him, but they were all just happy for him. Kenny was finally smilling again! After the laptop incident, it was good to see him smile.  
  
***  
  
The following days, Kenny saw the girl almost everyday. They were doing all kinds of fun stuff together. Amusement park, art expostions, movies or just a plain walk, they were really having fun together.  
  
Then came a small Beyblade city competition. It wasn't an official BBA tournement, but that was no reason for the Bladebreakers not to enter. Except for Kai, that is.  
  
"Count me out. I have no time to waste on a lousy amateur tournement. Go waste your time if you want, I won't." He'd just watch from away, without letting anyone know.  
  
So the team fought hard, and had no trouble getting to the finals. The people they were battling against were good, but just not good enough. Soon, Takao was facing the final opponent. If he'd win, he'd go home with a nice trophy. Well, better than nothing.  
  
"Let's meet Takao's final opponent! Hey, it's a girl! Her name is..er." the announcer searched in his notes but couldn't find the girl's name. "Well, let's call her the 'Mystery Girl'!"  
  
The girl got on stage. It was no other than Kenny's friend! (AN:You guessed it, didn't you :P)  
  
"It's you!" Kenny exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in this competition!"  
  
"Oh hi, Kenny! I got to the finals, pretty good, uh?" She smiled at him, then looked at Takao. "You ready to go?" She looked quite confident.  
  
"Ready when you are! Let it rip!" Both released their beyblades into the big dish in front of them. The girl was a lot better than Takao expected. Perhaps releasing Dragoon was a good idea.  
  
"Dragoon! Attack!" The blue dragon raised from his blade, ready to attack.  
  
"You're actually using your bit-beast? I don't have one." The girl said.  
  
"What? You mean you got this far without using a bit-beast?" That was quite unbelievable! Watching from the side, Kai didn't let the girl out of his sight. That good without a bit-beast?  
  
"Allright, Dragoon attack!" Dragoon was about to do as his master commanded, when he caught a glance of the girl. The girl smiled at Dragoon, who stopped dead in its tracks, staring at the mysterious girl.  
  
"What's wrong, Dragoon? Attack!" The dragon did not move. It faced Takao and bent its head in a sorry way, and returned inside Takao's beyblade.  
  
"Dragoon! What happenned?" Takao couldn't believe this.  
  
"It appears your bit-beast decided not to attack me. Let's finish this, shall we?" The girl was amazing. She didn't called upon a bit-beast, but she was able to control her blade in any way she wanted, as if she had psychic powers or something. Takao lost.  
  
"Aww! That's not possible! How could Dragoon let me down like this??"  
  
"He didn't let you down, Takao! Something stopped him from attacking." Kenny said, not sure of what could make Dragoon act like this.  
  
"Just who is that girl? Your friend is amazing, Kenny!" Rei said. She and Takao shook hands, then she received her trophy.  
  
"You did a great job Takao! Let's all go for pizza to celebrate!" Max happlily suggested. He sure likes pizza!  
  
"You mean, me too?" The girl asked.  
  
"Of course you too!" Kenny said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to join the others. As they joined the others, Kenny noticed he was still holding her hand. He blushed a bit ,let go and laughed nervously.  
  
As they were leaving the stadium, Kai, still hidden, stared at the girl suspiciously until she was out of sight. She definitely was hiding something from everybody. And Kai had just figured out what it was.  
  
***  
  
Oooo! What's with the mystery girl? Find out in the next chapter! Randow fact: Have you ever realised that the members of the White Tigers look very much like their bit-beasts? Mariah looks like a cat (Her japanese name is Mao, which means Maw), Gary looks like a big bear, Kevin looks more or less like a little monkey. Lee looks like.whatever animal his bit-beast is. He actually looks like a cat-fish to me.o_o. I'll shut up now. 


	5. Chapter 5

You make me Dizzi  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Takao, Rei, Max , Kenny and the mystery girl were happily munching away their pizza in Max's favorite restaurant.  
  
"So, how long have you been playing beyblade, Kenny's girlfriend?" Takao asked. Kenny got red and shouted at Takao.  
  
"Don't call her that! She's not my..girlfriend." She wasn't, but Kenny really would have loved it if she really were!  
  
"Well, since no one knows her name, I'll call her 'Kenny's girlfriend'!" Takao replied, all happy about it.  
  
"Hehe. It's okay Kenny! Actually, I've been beyblading for..as long as I can remember, really."  
  
As everyone was having fun, two familiar, unwanted figures stepped in the restaurant and headed towards our friends. Aki and Eki, the head of Megalo Enterprises, those who destroyed the lake! Kenny was the first one to notice them, remembering they were responsible for what happened to Dizzi, he instantly stood up.  
  
"You!! What do you want!!! Get away from us!!" The others noticed them, and all got a mutual frown, staring at the two black-dressed men.  
  
"Shut up, twerp. We're not here for you, we're here to talk to the girl!" At these words, Kenny stepped in front of her mystery girl, and stretched his arms, in a protective manner.  
  
"No! I don't know what you want from her, but I won't let you jerks approach her!" The girl was touched at her little friend's attempt to protect her, but Aki easily shoved Kenny away. Now it was Takao's turn to angrily get up, he wouldn't let him hurt his friend and get away with it!  
  
"Hey! Don't touch my friend, or else!"  
  
" Or else.what?" Eki asked, not feeling threated one bit.  
  
"Errr.I don't know but leave us alone!"  
  
"Let them speak Takao, then they can leave us alone." Rei said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well, at least one of you is half-decent." Aki said, then he turned to the girl. "We saw you play in the tournement. We especially noticed how bit- beasts won't attack you."  
  
"Yeah, so? What are you getting at?" She asked, not sure what they wanted.  
  
" The nerd inspired us with his talking lap-top. By using your bit-beast controlling skills, we may still capture bit-beasts and trapped them in our PCs, and have them work for us. We'll pay you big bucks!" That was too much for the girl, she got up, and slapped Aki in the face.  
  
"You're disgusting! You're still going on with that talking computer nonsense? I can't control bit-beasts, you know! Dragoon chose on his own to not attack me! Bit-beasts are living beings!! They have feelings!! You can't make slaves out of them! You'll never control them! I'll never help you!" Kenny had never seen his friend so angry.  
  
Aki had never been so angry as well. Not only did that girl refused his offer, but she also slapped him! That he could not forgive. He grabbed the girl's collar. "Why you!!"  
  
Kenny got really mad! That guy harmed her! The usually calm and quiet boy jumped on Aki without even thinking about what he was doing. Aki let the girl go and tried to get Kenny off his back. Eki knocked him off his brother's back. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"You haven't heard the last of us!" The two brothers left, with crazy schemes already appearing in their minds.  
  
"Kenny!" Both Takao and the girl cried out, holding their unconscious friend. The girl extended an arm to gently touch the little boy's cheek. Kenny slowly opened his eyes, and noticed everyone around him, with concerned looks.  
  
"Oww..My head hurts.Hey! Are you allright?" Kenny asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. You were so brave!" She hugged to boy, who blushed and fainted once more.  
  
***  
  
After making sure Kenny was safe at home with his friends, the girl turned to go, when Takao stopped her.  
  
"Hey, those creepy dudes are after you, it's dangerous for you to be alone. Why don't you stay with us tonight? I know Kenny would feel better if you did!" Takao winked and nudged Kenny at this remark.  
  
"Takao.Shut up!" Kenny wispered. The girl smiled, and agreed to Takao's offer.  
  
"What's this? What is she doing here?" Kai coldly asked when he saw the boys followed by the girl. He didn't trust that strange girl at all.  
  
"The girl's staying, Kai, and that's that!" Takao replied at his friend's selfish remark.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The five friends played games and talked and laughed all evening while Kai just sat in the shadows, keeping an eye on the girl. She really looked at ease with the boys, as if she'd known them forever. The other boys could see the spark in Kenny's eyes whenever he looked at her. (AN: Well, he has eyes, doesn't he?) Takao kept hinting at the fact Kenny liked her, much to Kenny's embarassement. All the girl replied was giggles.  
  
Later, when they least expected it, Max stormed out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, screaming something about monsters.  
  
" Not this again! There is NO monster in the bathroom!" Rei answered, getting a bit annoyed at this childish story.  
  
" Oh yeah? Come take a look!" Max dragged him in the bathroom. Rei was expecting to see nothing at all. Instead, stood in the bathroom some kind of small red monster with long fangs, fins and a furry body.  
  
"See? I was telling the truth! Do something!"  
  
Rei did the only thing a Beyblade character would have done in this situation. He launched his blade at the monster, but it went right through it and slammed into the wall.  
  
"What the." Not understanding what was going on, Rei tried to grab the creature. As his hands went right through it as well, he noticed that monster was only an hologram. The others had watched from behind. What was the thing doing here?  
  
"This hotel is part of Megalo Enterprises as well. I bet they put this here to scare people or something. I wonder why." Kenny observed.  
  
"We'll check out of this place tomorow. Now, I suggest you get to bed, cause we're getting up early for training!" Everyone 'awww'ed at Kai's comment and did as instructed.  
  
Yet again, only two beds. And now they had an extra person. Being gentlemen, Kenny and Rei offered their bed to her. Sharing beds with a girl was out of the question for the boys, though it was rather tempting.  
  
"Let's wrestle for the last bed!" Takao happily suggested.  
  
"Yeah!!" the other 3 replied. Kai tried to ignore those four boys in their primitive acting as they were pushing each other down the bed. The last two to remain on it, win! The girl watched them from the other bed, giggling. Kenny was knocked off first, followed by Max. So Takao and Rei got in bed, while Max and Kenny grumpily settled on the floor.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kai kept that one to himself. Soon everyone was asleep. Except Kai, of course. He couldn't sleep with a stranger in the room. He gazed at the girl's still form sleeping in the dark. She sure was pretty. And mysterious. Kai was the only one who seemed to notice that she was hiding something. She was bound to let it out sooner or later. Kai noticed on her ankles some kind of wire marks. Wires? Were those tattoos? That's when nature called. Hey, even Kai has to use the bathroom sometimes.  
  
As he proceeded in doing so, he heard a noise he had heard before, the sound of a lock being picked, followed by the door of the room opening.. He zipped his pants as fast as he could, and rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Someone's here! Wake up!!!" He yelled, flipping the lights on. That didn't seem to work, but everyone suddenly woke up when they heard the girl scream. Several men dressed in black had grabbed the girl.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here? Leave her alone!" Kenny gasped at the sight of his dear friend being threated like that.  
  
"We're following orders from Megalo Enterprises. They want the girl, they get the girl, get it??" An hand on her mouth prevented the girl from speaking, but her eyes told how scared she was. Before the boys could get out their beyblades, the men jumped out the window, dragging the girl. A truck was waiting outside for them, it raced away as soon as the men entered. No taking time to think rationnaly, Kenny attempted to jump down the balcony as well, but Kai grabbed him before he could.  
  
" Are you nuts? This is the second floor! Didn't I tell you this girl was bound to bring trouble? It's the second time those men break into our room."  
  
" Nevermind Kai, let's go rescue Kenny's girlfriend!" Takao decided. Everyone agreed and left, leaving Kai all alone. Kai did an 'humpf!' sound and crossed his arms. Those stupid kids were heading straight for danger, but he didn't care. Or did he?  
  
Takao, Max, Rei and Kenny were running down the street. Running where? They had no idea were the mystery girl was taken. Kenny somehow found a way to blame it all on himself.  
  
"Don't worry, chief! We'll find her! They won't touch her, unless she refuses to talk about that bit-beast controlling thing."  
  
"Could you be even more REASSURING, Takao!" Rei was angry at his friend's lack of tact. "You really like her, don't you chief?"  
  
"Yes.There's just something about her.I can't understand what. I feel like she can understand me perfectly. And I didn't get the chance to tell her how I feel."  
  
"She likes you too! Anyone can see it." Max widely smiled at the smaller boy. " But.I didn't think you would fall in love with an older woman." Kenny blushed at this. No one knew her age, but by just looking at her you could tell she was older. But love wouldn't stop at this, right?  
  
Kenny stopped running and standed still. Love? Was he really considering confessing his feelings to someone? At this very moment, he thought of Dizzi. He remembered her joking around saying stuff like: "There's another laptop in your life!" and him repliying : "You know you're the only one for me!" Sure, none of them were really serious, but still.Part of Kenny felt like he was betraying her. The boy felled to his knees and started crying.  
  
----  
  
So? Oups, so the girl's secret isn't revealed yet. Well, you'll just have to continue reading to know! I know the monster hologram thing is lame, but it was just an excuse to have Max wearing a towel^^ Random stuff: I was watching Beyblade yesterday, and my father looked and said: Why does she wear glasses if she can't even see anything? O_o She? Kenny doesn't look like a girl! Gees. See you next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

You make me Dizzi  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Didn't you know we always get what we want?" The two Megalo brothers, Aki and Eki, got the girl tied up to a chair. They were circling around her like two hungry vultures. She was staring at the floor, not wanting to face them, when Aki took her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"You will tell us what you know about bit-beasts! Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" He pulled hard on the girl's arm at this last comment. The girl turned her gaze to stare right in Aki's eyes.  
  
" I choose..the HARD WAY!" Suddenly, as she said this, her body began to glow and a big pillar of pure white light appeared, forcing the two brothers away.  
  
Outside, the Bladebreakers saw the light, glowing in the night. They headed for it, as this was their only clue. It lead them to a warehouse. They entered and decided to split up to cover more ground.  
  
After this strange demonstration of power, the exhausted girl could barely sit up. The two men watched her in bewilderment, surprised by what just happened. Part of the room was destroyed by the blast. That girl was no ordinary girl! They could use her abilities to their advantage! A big crash sound was heard. The brothers stormed out of the room to see what it was. The girl sighed, finally alone. Or so she thought. She heard footsteps behind her, and could feel the rope that tied her down being cut. She turned around to face her savior: Kai?  
  
"Do not misunsderstand. I didn't come here to save you. I came here to find out if I'm right."  
  
She looked at the red-eyed boy and blinked. "What do you mean?" Kai took out his beyblade.  
  
" Those kids are out to save you. As I was thinking how foolish they are, I noticed this big pillar of light. Something tells me you're more than what you look. You and I are gonna battle, here, now! Hurry up before those guys come back!"  
  
" Are you serious? Now? Shouldn't we be escaping?" Kai looked as serious as ever. " All right then!" She got her pretty light blue blade out, and both 'let it rip'. Kai knew there wasn't much time until Aki and Eki came back. Kai had started a fire in a lost corner of the warehouse, wanting to keep the brothers occupied as long as possible. That's why he got straight to the point.  
  
"Dranzer! Attack the bit-beast!!" The red phoenix appeared at his command.  
  
"You're wasting your time! Didn't I tell already that I don't own a bit- beast?"  
  
" Oh really? Is that so? Well I think you do. Dranzer isn't a softie like Dragoon.You won't be able to stop him in his tracks like you did Dragoon."  
  
" What? Do you believe I control bit-beasts too?" The girl was angry.  
  
" Dranzer, attack the bit-beast!" he repeated. The bird soared high, and dived directly at the girl, who just managed to evade him.  
  
" Hey! Call him back!"  
  
" Scared? You can't control bit-beasts." Kai called Dranzer back and pointed at her. " I know why, it's because you ARE a bit-beast!" The girl froze.  
  
Kai smiled. "You may have fooled the others, but not me. I'm not sure if Dragoon realized you were a bit-beast, but he didn't attack you because you look like a human." The girl wasn't able to say a word. " I know who you are, it's time you tell the truth to Kenny and the others. Besides, it's not like you can keep a physical form any longer."  
  
The girl fell to her knees. Kai knew. "All right. I will tell him." Several foot steps were heard, and the rest of the Bladebreakers finally arrived. They were surprised to find Kai there. " There's no way you could survive without me." was Kai's justification.  
  
"Are you allright?" Kenny ran up to his friend and hugged her. Some tears appeared in his eyes. The girl smiled sweetly and hugged him back.  
  
" Let's get out of here before they come." Rei stopped as he noticed Aki and Eki standing in the doorway.  
  
" No one's going anywhere!" Aki got out the only thing beyblades cannot stand up to: a gun. It was pointed at the group. "We're keeping the girl, and you boys have messed with us for the last time!" The boys gasped. The girl stood up in front of them and raised her arms up. A protective white bubble appeared around them, just as Aki was about to shoot.  
  
" What..How did you.." Kenny didn't believe his eyes. His friend had that kind of power?  
  
"Stop! You're surrounded!" An unknown voice was heard. Aki and Eki turned around and gasped at a bunch of policemen behind them, previously called by Kai, the blue-haired boy had it all planned. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, child threatning, and use of spying accessories!"  
  
It was learned later that the monster hologram that scared Max in the bathroom was actually a device that reacts to nearby bit-beasts. As beybladers usually stay at hotels, it was the best place to put those, to be able to locate bit-beasts, steal them, and trap them into computers as was their original plan.  
  
After answering a few of the policemen's question, the gang was free to go. Everything was over. Aki and Eki were thrown into jail, Megalo enterprises was shut down and those strange spying 'monsters' were taken down. Having no more funds, Megalo Enterprises' mall and parking lot couldn't be completed. There was no way to bring the boys' lake back, but the city decided to build a playground instead. So the loss wasn't as big.  
  
So the gang was heading back home. They were all pretty sleepy. They had been up all night, and now dawn was appearing.  
  
"Hey, Kenny! We almost forgot!" Takao remembered. "Everyone got their money together, and we bought you this!" Takao got out a brand new laptop and handed it to Kenny. "We were still a few dollars short, but somehow the money we needed just magicly appeared on the table yesterday!" Kai looked away. How clueless could Takao be? Kai put that money there, but didn't tell anyone.  
  
" Thanks guys! Now I just need to re-enter the team data. But.." There's no way it would be the same without Dizzi. Kenny wanted to cry, but stopped himself. His friends went through all that trouble for him after all.  
  
Kai gave the girl a serious look, and the girl nodded at him. She asked Kenny if she could talk to him. He nodded. Takao nudged him like an idiot before leaving with the others. Being left alone, the two of them went to sit on a hill, with a view of the rising sun. They stood there for a second, staring at the sunrise, both trying to find the correct words. Kenny took her hand. He blushed for a second, and was the first to gather the courage to talk.  
  
" Listen, even if you're older, somehow.. I really like you. I feel like I've known you forever. I..I love you. I was happy to find someone who might like me back but..I can't do it! I feel like I'm betraying her!"  
  
"Her?" The girl asked, with an emotionless voice.  
  
" Yes. My friend, my dear friend. Her who's always been there. I really liked her." The boy lowered his head, but raised it again as the girl ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't even know your name.." Kenny's voice trailed off.  
  
"Dizzara."  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Dizzara.My name is Dizzara." Kenny stared at her friend's eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Dizzi?" he managed to say. The bit-beast nodded and looked away in shame. The boy frowned. "Why..why didn't you tell me before?? You left me suffering while you were there all along??"  
  
" I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to know what it's like to be a human. I wanted to be able to move like other bit-beasts. And.I wanted to be with you. But..a human and a bit-beast could never be together."  
  
"Oh Dizzi.." The two friends hugged and stayed like that for a while. Kenny chuckled. "Didn't I tell you you were the only one for me?" Dizzi smiled back.  
  
" When the laptop was destroyed, I was thrown out. I stayed as a spirit for a while until I managed to gain a human form, and met you. But bit-beasts can't keep a physical form for long. And I've already stayed a human far too long."  
  
Kenny smiled and grabbed both of her hands. " It's allright. Whether you have a physical form or not doesn't matter. It's your spirit that I love. And our spirits will always be together!"  
  
Dizzi bent down and placed a light kiss on Kenny's lips. "Thank you." she said. Her body started to glow and she changed into a ray of light, and headed back to Kenny's new laptop. The usual 'Dizzi.01' screen popped up instantly.  
  
" Didn't I tell you you were my favorite little nerd?" the familiar computerized voice joked. Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
" You know, I was wondering how you managed to be such a nice polite lady all that time. "  
  
"Believe me, it was hard not cracking a joke around you guys!  
  
" I wonder if I liked you more as a nice polite girl than a sarcastic, obnoxious joker." Both of them laughed happily. Kenny started to head back, carrying the precious laptop.  
  
"It's good to be back!" the girl formally known as 'the mystery girl' said. She was still to be called 'Kenny's Girlfriend' though!  
  
" Welcome back."  
  
The End!  
  
---  
  
Finished! Liked it? I'm sure all of you knew that the mystery girl was Dizzi right from the beginning! But the point is Kenny didn't.^^ Well, see ya! R&R? 


End file.
